


Roses for You

by HugsNKisses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, One-Shot, Please dont kill me, Whiterose, hanahaki, ok more like extra ending now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNKisses/pseuds/HugsNKisses
Summary: Hanahaki, Weiss has heard of it before. She vaguely knew the details of it, for one it was fatal- death by coughing up flowers, and two, it was the result of unrequited love. It was something akin to hearing someone's house be set on fire- she never thought it'd happen to her. Until it did.





	1. Chapter 1

"Weeiiisss!" Ruby excitedly pounced her into and embrace, "look what I got! 92%! Can you believe it?! And it's all thanks to you! Thanks so much Weiss!" 

"Get off me, you dolt!" Weiss scowled as she quickly untangled herself from her leader in a fluster, cheeks painted pink with the intimacy of it all, "anyway, I'm glad you are getting better with your grades. Don't hesitate to ask me if you need it, got it?" 

"Thanks, Weiss," Ruby smiled sweetly, it never failed to send Weiss' heart into a daze, "you really are the best partner!"

"Of course, who else could it possibly be?" Weiss preened in the praise as Ruby had raced off ahead to brag about her score to her sister. Weiss watched her in the distance admiringly, only to suddenly start coughing lightly seconds later. 

"Wh.." Weiss was left speechless as she looked at the red petals that came out and are now drifting to the floor, "Roses?" She whispered incredulously, confusion quickly slowly turned to her heart straining and her skin going cold at the deadly realization. 

~o~o~o~

It was that night Weiss quickly googled it, "What does it mean to cough up flowers?" Petals had slipped through her mouth throughout the day, every time she... Looked at her. 

_Hanahaki._ Weiss shook her head in denial, there was no way. Still, she couldn't stop herself from clicking upon the web page, perhaps it out of curiosity she convinced herself, just to make sure. Absorbing the information like a sponge, and her stomach sinking deeper with the more she finds. Cherry blossoms, roses, anemones, flowers that ranged of all kinds were found to be possible. Yet even worse she found were the statistics. 

92.3%. 95.7%. 91%. 

It was the percent of those that refused to get the surgery to get rid of the disease. Weiss quickly exited the page and placed her phone to the desk aside, she needed sleep. 

She couldn't shake the feeling that she would only add to that percentage.

~o~o~o~

Sometimes it would slip out of her mouth without a cough. No one had noticed, attributing it to Ruby's semblance. 

"Ruby, you've been leaving your petals around!" Yang would scold her. 

"What!? B-but since when? Mine's always dissolve!" 

Ruby sighed as she cleaned it up, Weiss helped her knowing it was actually her fault. 

"It's kind of weird, you know? It's never done that before." She said while they quickly swept it up. 

"Strange it is." Weiss replied softly, "perhaps the more solid it is, the stronger you are." 

"Ooooh, maybe! I like that! Still a hassle to clean..." Ruby laughed innocently, her smile has sent Weiss' heart to do flips. 

It was at this point she knew who those flowers were for. Perhaps she could keep it that way, stay friends with her. All she wanted was to stay by her side, she didn't need to tell her. Friendship was fantastic, thinking back on it, it was all she could ever ask for. She couldn't be selfish to ask more of her. She was content to stay by her side as the best teammate, she tried to convince herself.

She hated that the flowers only served to remind her of what she actually wanted.

~o~o~o~

It got worse. Of course it got worse, to the point that even just _looking_ , just the _mere thought_ would sending her hacking her lungs out. She assured her teammates it was the mere flu. She had taken to wearing a mask to hide and catch the petals. 

Secrets don't stay secrets forever though. She felt the stares, the looks of concerns from her friends, her teammates, _her._

Weiss should've expected someone to confront her eventually. 

"Who is it?" Yang interrogated, pulling her from her desk one night, while she was in the midst of studying. The other two had taken to spend some quality teammate time once Ruby realized she had yet spoken to Blake as often as she did with the other two. 

"It's not a cold, we all can see that. It's been a month since you've been coughing, and it's getting worse. I can even see the petals sticking out- Weiss, you can't keep this up! It's going to kill you!" Yang grabbed her shoulders with a tight grip, her face filled with concerned, "Blake, Ruby- Even Jaune, everyone can see it! We're all worried for you!" 

Weiss sighed shaking her head, "I have work to do Yang..." She quietly said, ignoring the worried look, and turned her head away. She felt the release on the grip of her shoulders, and suddenly a tight hold on her body. 

"Please Weiss... We're your friends." 

Weiss furrowed her eyebrows, and gently returned the hug. 

She never really did tell her.

~o~o~o~

The days kept going, despite the going pain choking her every time Weiss was near her. She couldn't deny the bliss it felt being just near her. It made her so happy that she could fly, every hug she gave, every smile she wore, her optimism, her kindness- she could go on forever. 

Everything about her was just so wonderful, she couldn't imagine a world without her. Weiss couldn't help but look at her with undying adoration every time, despite drowning in it. 

Lately Ruby's smile had faded to less, her face painted more often with worry and trying her best to stay by Weiss' side. Never trying to pry to what Weiss had wanted to keep secret, but wishing she would tell her- so she could help. 

Weiss felt worse. How could she hurt her like that? She didn't want to put that burden on her.

~o~o~o~

It was the end. Weiss could feel it in her bones, she was starting to cough up full roses. The thorns were merciless as she could feel it tearing through her throat. 

"Please... Tell me." Ruby asked one day in the dorm room, "We-Weiss. I'm not asking you as a team le-leader... but, but as a friend." 

The unrelenting care in Ruby's eyes as they bore through her own struck something in her... Something apparently so strong that she immediately sent towards a huge, vicious coughing fit. One that sent bloodied roses all over the floor as she doubles down onto the ground, shaking and on all fours. Ruby immediately is by her side with a bottle of water. 

"Weiss? Weiss, oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" 

Weiss pants with tears in her eyes. Slowly, she looked up at Ruby, biting her lip as she feels blood and more petals spewing up, barely hearing the person she loves sputtering apologies, even though Weiss was the one causing her pain. 

"Weiss, i-it's getting worse... Please, please. At least try! I-if you don't..." Ruby didn't finish the sentence, "I'll even run to g-go get them! So you can..." 

Weiss is forcibly hacking up more petals as she sees the tears in Ruby's eyes, _no no no! Please don't cry!_ Weiss pleaded internally. As she forces herself to face Ruby, looking into her watery eyes filled with care... Thoughts of doubt had come. Is this how she really wanted it to end? Is this how she wanted to go? Weiss gently grasp Ruby's hand with shaking hands with newfound determination, perhaps it was out of fear instead, she didn't know. 

She felt it coming, the flowers, the growing as they rage up her neck threatening to spill out even more. 

"It's... You."


	2. Extra

"It's you." Weiss repeated again in a raw, breathy voice. 

Ruby didn't respond but only stared dumbly as she heard. As she stared and gripped Weiss' hands, she went to slowly bending down as the words sunk in onto the floor. Ruby's eyes grew wide as saucers as she let Weiss continue. And Weiss hacked before her, shivering and trembling at the confession, 

"It's-It's always been you... From your smile- oh dust, your smile... Your kindness, your opt-optimism, e-everything about you I... I love so much... You're the biggest dolt of-of a person I-I-" 

She was interrupted. 

But not by a hack or pain wrenching cough but... A soft kiss from person who she loved, Ruby. 

"Weiss..." She started leaning back from the kiss, "I-I... I love you too. I've always... Loved you." 

Shock hit Weiss like a speeding train, and soon after, a fuzzy feeling passed through her, as if she was out on icy winds but suddenly feeling the relishing warmth of stepping into a humble home pass throughout her body, her throat cleansed of whatever petals that lied there as she heard the response. She was utterly dumbstruck, but finally, relief had waded through her. 

"Please, stay with me..." And so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some people had requested for an ending finally, and then i was like 'yah ok sure y not'  
> So I GUESS here it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I hum'd and hah'd about giving an ending but I couldn't decide which ending looked better, so i left it as is tbh  
> Hope you liked it though!


End file.
